Magical War
by iliketofly
Summary: A new anti-muggleborn organisation has arose, and Harry Potter and his friends, along with wizards from many other countries, must unite to defeat the reincarnation of the Battle of Hogwarts.


Hi.

Chapter One Intruders of the M.O.M.

Hermione checked the parchment in her hand for any grammar mistakes in the ten thousands of neat cursive. When she concluded that no, there weren't any, she placed it on a neat pile. Then the flutter of paper wings made her lift her head. She snatched the crudely folded paper airplane out of the air and unfolded it.

Will you help Mary Hawkins? She seems to be in one of her panic attacks again. Thanks.

She sighed. Mary Hawkins was a ninteen-year-old half-blood witch who had been subject to many of Amycus and Alecto Carrow's punishments. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore's Army had been working to restore the Ministry of Magic. Healers were working overtime in St. Mungo's, trying to help Hogwarts students who had gone almost insane because of the "Defense Against the Dark Arts" and "Muggle Studies" professors' over-cruel behaviour. Mary Hawkins was one of them, and though she was an outpatient, she still wasn't fully recovered. She would have flashbacks and panic attacks throughout the day, and people would rush over and Accio a Calming Draught. At this rate, she would have had fifty doses a week.

She stood up, thinking, _I'll have to do this later_. She walked out her cubicle and made a beeline straight toward the lifts. When the door finally dinged open, she stepped inside and pressed a button. As the lift slowly rose, Hermione looked around her. Most of the people in the lifts were unfamiliar, but as soon as they saw her, they burst into a round of applause. Hermione smiled slightly, feeling awkward to see seven pairs of eyes fixed on her. Then, to her relief, she spotted a tuft of flaming-red hair.

"Ron!" she called.

Ron grinned over the tops of people's heads. "Hermione!" The people made way for him, cheering, as he walked through the crowded lift.

"Ron! How are you?"

"I'm more than fine. Though four members of the Chudley Cannons are out sick."

"What are you so excited about?" Hermione asked amusedly, noticing Ron bouncing up and down.

"Harry proposed to Ginny!" he said. "Uh oh." He looked around nervously and put his hand over his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that," he whimpered. Hermione giggled.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as they walked out the lifts.

"Oh, I thought I'd come see Harry and you, and other people we know, since the match has been postponed until next month."

"I'm on my way to help Mary Hawkins-you know, panic attacks."

Ron nodded gravely. "Then I'll go see Harry now." They said their goodbyes, and parted separate ways. Hermione walked through the miles of grey cubicles, straining her head, trying to find Mary's cubicle. When she did, she maneuvered through the maze of offices and finally made it in the door. There she found Mary huddled on the ground with a stack of papers scattered on the floor. When she saw Hermione come in, she burst into tears. "I don't know what to do! The National Quidditch Game is in two weeks and I can't finish in time!" Hermione fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and gave it to Mary, who wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Sorry." Hermione said kindly, "It's okay." She patted her back, then wrote on a piece of parchment.

Calming Draught needed

Department of Magical Cooperation

office #114

-Hermione Granger

She waved her wand, and the parchment folded itself into a paper airplane and zoomed away. She continued to comfort Mary. Then a few minutes later, a face peered through the door. "You need a Calming Draught?" the woman said knowingly.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione tipped some potion in Mary's mug and made Mary drink it. Then she stood up. "I'll ask Seamus to help you. He's probably loitering around."

She was right. When she walked in the door of Seamus Finnegan's office, she found the inhabitant lounging on his chair. "Hi!" he said lazily. "What's up?"

Hermione said loftily, "A person has panic attacks and you're being lazy."  
"Ah, I know! I'll go help her." He groaned but got up out of his chair anyways and loped through the door. Hermione walked out after him, but going straight for the lifts. When she was a yard away, the lifts opened and a blond wizard walked out.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said.

"Granger. Have you seen Potter?" he said.

"No, but he did say he was tracking down an Inferi case-undead people stalking terrified Muggle children." Hermione said, frowning.

"Then when you see him, tell him to make the meeting at ten if he can."  
"I'll tell him." Hermione said. Just then, a paper airplane zipped by, turned around and landed on Draco Malfoy's head. "No!" Draco groaned. "It ruined my hair!" Sure enough, several strands stuck out of his usually perfect hair.

"It's only a few strands." Hermione giggled at his obsession with his hair. "You won't-what happened?" she asked concernedly when she spotted Draco's already pale face becoming white. "What?" she demanded. He looked up.

"Go home and put protective spells around your house, then go to the Weasley's house-what do they call it?"

"The Burrow."

"Okay, the Burrow. Go there immediately!"

"What? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later! Just-just go!" He shouted, running away. Hermione rushed to the lifts and ran into an empty lift. When the doors finally slid open-she would have to ask Kingsley if he could do something about that-she ran across the nearly empty Atrium.

Halfway across the room, the lights blinked off. Hermione skidded to a stop. Heart thumping, she pulled out her wand and aimed it in front of her. Then a pop sounded three yards to the left. She turned to see a cloaked figure running toward her and raising his wand. Hermione instinctively cried, "Petrificus totalus!"

It narrowly missed his head as he ducked. "Hehe, clever little witchy, aren't you?" the unknown figure sneered. "Hermione Granger. The master will be extremely pleased."

Hermione sent a Stunning Spell at him, but the man dodged it easily. "What master?" Hermione asked, suspicious.

"Why, the leader of the Anti-Mudbloods. We want to eliminate all Mudbloods in the world. They've been stealing magic from pitiful Squibs."

Hermione hesitated. She really didn't want to cast this spell. It was a curse the Half-Blood Prince had made, after all, and it had had a deadly effect against Draco, but this cloaked wizard was foul-mouthed, and she had to do something. She raised her wand. "Sectumsempra!"

The wizard's robe sleeve ripped and she saw a gash through the ripped cloth. The wizard cursed, clutching his arm. "By Merlin! The itty-bitty Mudblood can harm me! Better unleash my rightful magic, eh?"

Blood roared in Hermione's ears. "Take that back!" she said furiously. "Scourgify!" The wizard gagged as soap covered his face and froth came out of his mouth. Then a flash of red light hit the Dark wizard, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice shouted. Hermione turned to find Draco running frantically toward her. "What happened?"

"He said 'Mudblood'. Four times."

Draco turned red. He muttered, "Ennervate."

The unconscious wizard groaned feebly and raised his head.

Draco said with anger, "Did you just call Hermione Granger a Mudblood?"

The wizard studied Draco. Then he smiled. Not a nice smile, mind you. An evil smile. "Why, I suppose I did. Nothing wrong with it, is there? And you must be Draco Malfoy. A blood traitor to the purebloods. Such a shame. The Malfoy family would make good reinforcements."  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Draco.

"Why, the Anti-Mudbloods will be taking over the world." An grin spread across his face. "And you will be servants of the master."

Hermione dropped to her knees and stared at the fallen wizard. Draco stood silently. "I don't get it," she whispered. Draco dropped to her level and draped an arm around her. "Neither do I." he said quietly.


End file.
